


In His Honor

by SapphireEyes23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Assassination, Hurt, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireEyes23/pseuds/SapphireEyes23
Summary: Castiel and Dean were in love but came from families who were enemies. Their plans to mate forced the hand of the king, or at least that's how he saw it.





	In His Honor

King Dean Winchester sat on his throne watching his nieces and nephews run around the grand hall during the spring festivities. An unmovable smile graced his face as he was greeted by many of his people. Dean was always seen smiling, watching over the children over the royal family.

 

To those who did not know him very well, there was an unmistakable look of adoration in his eyes. For those in his inner circle, they could always see the longing ache that laid beyond his well-constructed walls.

 

On his wrist, he wore a small metal bracelet adorned with blue gemstones. To any person, this was just another piece of jewelry owned by the royal family.

 

It was so much more.

 

Dean was lonely and destined to always be that way.

 

**_Ten Years Ago_ **

 

“YOU WILL NOT BRING THAT OMEGA INTO THIS FAMILY!!!” Prince Dean stood in the Kings' chamber and listened as his father berated him for falling in love.

 

“Father I lo-“ A vase smashed against the wall, King John was twitching barely holding back his shift. The tension within the room was so thick.

 

“Don’t you utter another word. You will find a more suitable match or I will find one for you. He comes from the family that tried to take over this kingdom. They _murdered_ your great grandfather. I cannot and I _will not_ allow this mating.” John paced back and forth in the room staring Dean down with a glare that could burn a hole in the wall.

 

“There is no one else for me. He is my true mate.” Dean tried to stand strong but his voice wavered. Partially due to his every instinct telling him to submit and fear of his own father, a man whose every order he used to blindly follow. This one, however, he just couldn’t.

 

“There will be no changing of my mind Dean. I will not allow this union. You will do as you are told and find someone else. Am I clear!?!?!” John stormed out of the room.

 

Dean stood in the room speechless. He had only seen his father this angry one other time when Ruby almost succeeded in kidnapping and brainwashing Sam under the orders of an enemy kingdom.

 

“Dean” His stepmother walked into the room. She was always the peacekeeper between the two. Both were stubborn and headstrong. Made them great warriors, but they were terrible when emotions were involved.

 

Kate walked over pulling him into a comforting hug. “Give him some time to wrap his mind around this, maybe don’t mate too soon? I will talk to him and get him to come around.”

 

He wrapped his arms around Kate taking in her soothing scent. “Thanks, Kate. I just really need him to understand, there's no one else for me. Cas is it. He’s my true mate.”

 

“I know honey, let me talk to him.” Kate ran her fingers through his hair and guided him out of the room. “Go do your training and continue about your day. I’ll see what I can do.”

 

Dean walked out feeling slightly better. Kate was the much-needed gentle hand that could smooth things over.

 

**_Somewhere else in the Castle_ **

****

“He’s clearly being brainwashed against me and won’t listen to reason. He’ll thank me once this is over.” John was mostly muttering to himself but also speaking to the men he’d hired.

 

“Here is half what we agreed upon, you will receive the rest when the job has been completed. You are also sworn to secrecy, once it is completed you will disappear. Understood?” The king looked at the men who unwaveringly agreed.

 

“Go complete your mission.” John waved a hand and the men mounted their horses and rode off into the dark of night.

 

**_Three days later_ **

 

Dean paced back and forth in Sams room. “He’s gone!! I can't find him anywhere and it's been days!!” Deans scent was nothing but fear and anxiety.

 

When he went to visit Castiel after speaking with his father a few days ago, he was nowhere to be found. His small cottage looked untouched accept his belongings were missing. It looked as he had packed a back and merely disappeared.

 

“Dean you’re going to wear a ditch in the middle of my floor. Sit down. Maybe he had a family emergency and forgot to leave you a message.” Sam hated watching his brother go through this. He was head over heels in love with Castiel, the omega with blue eyes. _Sapphire Sam blue doesn’t describe the way they sparkle._

 

Sam knew there had to be a logical explanation for why he had just up and left. Those two were talking mating, they had already picked out children names and a date for their ceremony Sept 18th, the anniversary of when they first met.

 

“He wouldn’t be going to his family, they threw him out when he presented omega. As far as they’re concerned, he’s dead to them.” Something was wrong Dean couldn’t shake the feeling. “Alright Sam, I’ll give him a few days to resurface. If he doesn’t I’m going looking for him.”

Sam laid a hand on Deans shoulder in support. He knew this was about as much cooperation as he was going to get out of Dean.

 

Dean went about his daily training, attending meetings and spending time riding his beautiful horse Baby.

 

He went into the market area of the city, he loved being among the people and they loved him for it. He even had a few favorite establishments that he visited almost weekly. One of which was a bakery that in his opinion made better pies than Ellen the royal chef.  _But he would never let her hear that_.

 

As he approached the front of the shop a familiar but faded scent hit his nose. _CAS!!!_ Dean whipped his head around and followed the scent to an alleyway where a gruesome scene laid before him.

 

Castiels body was strewn out among the rubble. Dead.

 

Dean dropped to his knees and the wailing howl that echoed from his chest brought the entire market to a halt. Dean called for one of his guards to bring him a cart. He couldn’t leave the love of his life in the street like he wasn’t loved.

 

Dean cradled the body of his true mate in his arms the entire way back to the castle where he was met by Sam and Kate at the gate.

 

“Oh my gods. Dean, I am so sorry.” Sam stepped forward and tried to wrap him in his arms but Dean growled and refused to let go of his mate.

 

“Dean honey, come inside and let them prepare him for a proper burial. I know you weren’t mated yet but I will make sure his final rest is with our family.” Kate stepped forward and slowly peeled Dean away from Castiel.

 

Barely able to let himself walk away Dean resisted. “Wait. Just let me..” Dean pulled a bracelet off of Castiels arm, the very one he had gifted him for his birthday.

 

Weeks went by and Dean barely held himself together. He went through the motions and completed everything required of him numbly. Never removing the bracelet from his wrist. The world had lost its brightest star and as far as Dean was concerned there would never be a reason from him to smile ever again.

 

Walking the corridor’s he passed the office of the advisors and overheard the ongoing conversation.

 

“Now that you’ve gotten rid of that omega should I arrange the mating with Princess Bela?” Metatron, Dean didn’t like the stout man but he couldn’t deny he had a way with words when it came to writing the perfect speech.

 

“Yes, she will be a perfect match for Dean and will bring more to my kingdom.” His father was already trying to marry him off as if Castiel didn’t exist.

 

_Wait_

_Gotten rid of?   He didn’t mean….no he wouldn’t_

_Yes..he would._

 Dean burst through the door furiously and on the edge of a shift. “Tell me you didn’t do it. Tell me you didn’t murder a man.”

 

John didn’t even have the decency to show remorse.

 

“He was brainwashing you, He was from _that_ family. I couldn’t allow such a mating. I’ve arranged for a more acceptable mate for you. She is beautiful. Just what you need to get over that _whore._ ” John turned back to Metatron to continue their conversation.

 

A growl ripped from Deans chest the likes of which had never been heard. “You MURDERED  my mate?!? You have the nerve to claim to know what's best? I will NEVER mate anyone!! I don’t care if it takes me out of the royal line. You-“ Before Dean could continue with his outrage Sam burst into the room followed by guards ready for whatever threat caused such an uproar.

 

He stood confused, looking between his brother and his father. “What –”

 

“He had Castiel KILLED!!!”

 

John didn’t bother to deny it, he’d been doing what was best for his kingdom.

 

“John…please tell me you didn’t order the death of the one person your son loved.” Kate was slowly making her way to the front of the mob that had gathered in and outside the doorway.

 

“I did what was best for this kingdom. He had blinded you to the truth, he was only here to ruin us.” The only reason John was still breathing was the four guards now holding Dean back and the fact that Kate stood between the two.

 

“John Winchester, the only person blinded here was you by your own hatred. Castiel was never capable of the things you claim. Nor did he have any connection to the family that you condemned him for being a part of.” Kates own wolf rumbled and growled begging to let out.

 

“I did what was best, now he can mate someone acceptable and move on!” John stood his ground and defended his decision. He looked around the room at people he’d sworn to protect, guide and rule. Only looks of shock, disgust, and horror were returned.

 

“More acceptable?! Castiel was his TRUE MATE!!! There is no move on. All you have done is condemn your son to a life of solitude and loneliness.” Kate stopped her growl and began to walk away. “You have also condemned yourself to the same fate, I am breaking my bond with you and I am taking Adam and leaving. You are not the wolf I once knew.”

 

Everyone in the room knew that the severing of a bond would be a death sentence for John, by some miracle he’d survived it the first time, there was no way he’d survive it again.

 

Following behind Kate, everyone solemnly left the room even Metatron leaving John alone with his thoughts.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Assumptions were right John did not survive the breaking of the bond and Dean ascended to the throne. Despite many tries by advisors and flirtatious royal omegas, Dean kept his word and never took a mate. His heart would always belong to Castiel.

 

Years passed, Sam eventually took a mate and had many pups. One of which was named Cassandra Jane.

 

In his honor.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
